


Fighting for control

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Series: Old Works [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Evil, Mind Games, Possesion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dipper has regained his body and Bill had been taken away from it. Strange things have been up with Dipper and not just the arm pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I started this quite a while ago on Wattpad and it was finished months ago, so it's not the best. It got mad ratings tho. x3 This is my 2nd fanfic I've ever made and finished.

Flashes of images. That's what it was. Dipper, Mabel and Stan were featured in this one. No surprise Dipper was in it. It was his dream. Some of the images were disturbing, of dead people or suffering. Others were comforting, like flowers and his family. But when he'd wake up, it was as if it never happened. All he'd remember is how he felt about it. That's it. 

Mabel had just woken Dipper up. "Bro you okay? You were all sweaty and tense while you slept." Mabel asked.

"You were watching me sleep?"

"Kinda... but that's not the point Dipper. I'm worried."

"I'm fine." Dipper said annoyed and anxious to end the conversation. He didn't want to talk to her right now. Mabel gave him a worried look. "Now leave so I can get dressed" he said.

"Okay." Mabel said, still worried for her brother. After getting dressed, Dipper came downstairs and plopped into his dining chair. His hair was a mess, and he got hardly any sleep last night. Not remembering dreams was hard. Especially waking up after every what felt to be intense part. Dipper woke up multiple times during the night.

"Did ya get run over by a train or something kid?" Stan teased as he served breakfast.

Dipper gave Stan a threatening glare. The weird part was that Stan was threatened by it. Breakfast was silent. Dipper liked it this way. He'd been getting head aches lately and noise never helped. After breakfast for the past few days, Dipper would sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling. He'd stare at it as if he were hopeful for something. Not only that but, he'd be there for hours. He'd get upset if anyone disturbed him in any way. Very upset. When Wendy threw a paper plane at him to get his attention, he threatened her life and crumpled up the airplane. Something was obviously wrong. Everyone could see.

After a week his dreams would get worse. He'd refuse extra sleep. He'd get tenser and more angry. ...until the next day.


	2. First time, in a long time.

The next day Dipper woke up more bright eyed and bushy-tailed than ever. He jumped on Mabel to wake her up. "Don't forget to greet everyday with a smile!" he said with a very creepy grin.

"Huh?" Mabel said sleepily as Dipper left the room, already dressed.

By the time Stan got up to cook breakfast, he seen it had already been made! "Don't forget your proteins!" Dipper said as he rolled some sausages onto Stan's pancake. Mabel walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Care for a pai- pancake?" Dipper asked.

"Woah, these look amazing, don't mind if I do." Mabel replied. Even though they enjoyed this both Mabel and Stan found this behavior rather suspicious. But that didn't stop them from eating the pancakes and sausages! Dipper had been like this the whole day. Helping people. Being over friendly and being overall happy. Mabel knew because she was spying on him. "I just don't get it." Mabel said.

"Maybe he was thinking when he was looking at the ceiling." Stan said.

"No, not that.... how his mood completely changed from yesterday."

"I know right?" Wendy joined."Before I thought it was weird... but now it's just, creepy."

"Yeah Doods, Dipper's been acting real weird lately. Today, I seen him helping a completely random customer. He's like, never done that before!" Soos added. This great niece to great uncle chat had just become a giant conversation. About how Dipper's good behavior was creepy, weird and seemed unnatural.

After a few more minutes of talking, Dipper was about to come in. Until he overheard what they were talking about. Dipper was furious.They were talking about him! He had bottled up his emotions to have one nice day, and this is how they repay him?!? "This   
is what you do?!?" Dipper yelled as he bursted through the entrance. "I try to be the best I can for one day and you go and talk behind my back?!?" The other's could almost see the fire in his eyes, he was so angry. He grabbed Stan by the tie. Stan's eyes widened. "I don't want you EVER talking about me behind my back AGAIN!" he said sternly. "or else." he muttered as he left to go upstairs.

The others, in their state of shock could hear Dipper slam the door to his and Mabel's room. Dipper looked in his mirror, to see some crazy angry kid looking back at him. He was confused when he seen the eyes of this kid. He shook his head and the yellow eyes were normal. His look softened, he fixed his hair, put his hat, which he hadn't worn in days back on and calmed himself. 'That's the me I know. So who was that other guy?' He thought to himself. Why had he been so happy? Not because he 'Bottled up his emotions'. It was because of his dream. Dipper could only remember it had a happy ending... It was the first one in a long time. It was also the fist time he felt like himself again....


	3. Daydreams, Nightmares and Visions: Craziness confirmed.

Everyone stood in the room, stunned. Stan was rubbing his neck. It still hurt. 

Wendy rubbed her arm, looking guilty. Even if Dipper did overreact, they were still guilty. "Should we apologize?" Soos asked, creating an awkward silence. 

The image went away in a flash of white. A different image took form. In this dream Dipper was conscious. These ones were a rare occurrence. The scene changed into a dark room. "Oh no." Dipper said, he somehow knew what happened next. He curled up in a ball, closing his eyes and covering his ears. When he opened his eyes there was a mirror in front of him. It was the angry raging reflection he seen before. Only now it was in his dream.

The reflection started becoming out of sync with Dipper. Acting like it had a mind of it's own. The reflection wasn't wearing a vest or hat. But when dipper touched his head, his hat was there. "Bam!" The reflection was growing more aggressive. It was pounding on the glass, as if it were a window. Dipper backed away from his reflection. If you could still call it that. All of a sudden Dipper got sucked into the floor. The scene was changed. Dipper seen Mabel and was unable to control himself. Mabel looked scared and worried. Then with a blink of an eye, the scene changed.

There was nothing. Dipper could see nothing. Not even himself. Suddenly a light flashed. Was this a scene change? or a part of the same scene? Everything around Dipper looked familiar. It was his house. Not the shack in Gravity Falls, but his house. Everything looked the same, but different. It was the past! Dipper was watching his memories. The Little Dipper from the memory looked so determined to finish a level on his game. This made present Dipper smile. He was so much teensier than he remembered. Then something strange happened. There was a shadow that was out of place. A triangle! Dipper shook his head and it was gone.

"Huh?" Dipper said when he woke up. It was 10 and he was sweaty. He looked at his clothes to see that he slept in his clothes from yesterday. He couldn't recall his dream, like always, but he remembered how he felt about it. Confused. At least he wasn't angry.  
Dipper went to the washroom to take a shower. He was gonna apologize for his reaction last afternoon after his shower. When he got out he dried his face and looked in the mirror. He couldn't see with his right eye, because it wasn't his the right eye staring back at him was tinted yellow, and oddly familiar. Dipper shook his head and looked in the mirror his eye was normal. "Weird" he said aloud. 

After he got dressed he went downstairs to get breakfast. Mabel and Stan were already eating. When he got to the entrance he held one of his arms. For some reason he felt embarrassed to apologize, but he managed. "Look guys, I-I'm sorry for like, freaking out earlier, and I wanted to apolog- apologize." 

Mabel got up and hugged her brother. "I'm just glad you're yourself again, and we're sorry for talking behind your back." 

All Dipper could do was hug her back. He shut his eyes as he hugged. Yourself again.... When Dipper opened his eyes he was no longer with Mabel! It's like time jumped to a little after breakfast, it looked like he was about to read his journal.


	4. Trying to 'Trust no one'

Dipper looked around, confused. He read is journal anyways. Even if he was suspicious. The first page he opened was the one that reminded him to 'Trust No one'. After he was done he looked at the ceiling, only a few minutes this time. He was thinking about how the time seemed to jump earlier. He decided to get some Pitt Cola. He grabbed some soda from the fridge. It happened again. When he opened his eyes there was cola all over his face and body. "Need help there?" Stan said.

Dipper looked behind him to see Stan at the kitchen table. "Uhhh no, I'm good." Dipper's right fingers started twitching and moving on it's own. Dipper ran out and upstairs, dropping his cola. 

"You could at least clean!" Stan yelled. Dipper looked at his fingers and started inspecting them.

"What chya doin'?" Mabel asked from behind. Dipper faced her putting both his hands behind his back, his right fingers made a fist, like he commanded.

"Uhh just reading" Dipper lied as he brought out his journal. He wriggled his fingers. They worked again. Dipper smiled guiltily.

Mabel squinted, obviously suspicious. "Okay, what you reading?" Mabel asked.

"Uh-"

"Hesitation!"

"What?"

"Tell me what's been going on. I'm worried." A voice in the back of Dippers head told him no, she'll only make things worse. Dipper got a headache. This made him upset. "Why do you want to know?"

"Dipper, you're my brother." Mabel looked scared and worried. Dipper got a serious déjà vu moment. Dipper blinked when he opened his eyes, Mabel looked emotionally hurt. She ran out the room crying.

Dipper's eyes widened. 'I should have told her...' he thought. 'No' another voice said. It's better this way. Dipper ran after her. "Mabel?" She was in sweater town. "I-I'm sorry." He said. "look, I need to tell y-" 

"Kids!" Stan screamed. 

Mabel brought her head out, she had obviously been crying. She took a deep breath and went to see what had happened. Dipper followed, saddened at the sight of his sister sad like this. When Dipper and Mabel got to Stan, he was sitting down at the tv. "Never mind" he said "Found it" He waved the remote.

Mabel hung her head and went to her and Dipper's room. Dipper was about to catch up to her when the voice rung in his head. 'It's better this way.' The rest of the day was calm, silent. Dipper put off thinking about the voice and his hand. He just watched tv and wrote in the journal. The voice told him to read the journal, but he didn't think he should put to much trust in this voice. Trust no one. he thought. Technically I'm not a full one. The voice said. I'm just a voice. Dipper was able to ignore the voice. 'For now....' the voice whispered.  
That night when Dipper said 'goodnight' there was no response. great. 'Time for torturous nightmares again.' Dipper thought. The other voice commented. 'Not nightmares, healing.' Then he fell asleep.


	5. The true 'healing.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was screaming the entire time I was reading this.... it's soooo outdated *vomits* I'll post some new things another day :p  
> I'm just...... yuck. I don't feel good re-copying this story from my Wattpad.

The dreams didn't feel 'healing'. They were better than usual, but when Dipper woke up they still burned his emotions. When Dipper woke, he felt more like himself again. Today he would tell Mabel. Dipper checked the clock. It was 8am. Mabel shouldn't wake up for another hour. Dipper checked her bed. He uncovered the blanket. She wasn't there. "Mabel?" Dipper called as he started looking around the room. All of a sudden he seen a pinecone drop in front of the window. "There she is." He said to himself.

"Mabel?" He called in a voice that even to him sounded creepy. This fact made him smile. He hadn't got a clue why he was smiling. It just felt right. "Mabel?" He called again as he looked out the window, putting on his straight face. He seen Mabel at Wendy's break place on the roof. She looked depressed. Dipper got dressed and went to her. He decided not to put his hat on today.

"Mabel" Dipper said, normally this time. She turned her head away. "Look, something was wrong, a-and still is." Trust no one a voice hissed in his mind. He brushed it off. "I-I've been having nightmares that I can only remember how I felt about it..." Dipper admitted. "Those days I've been... mad I woke up like that. Just like that day I was happy." Shhh The voice interrupted, making Dipper drowsy.

"Those words still hurt though." Mabel said mumbling.

"That's just it though"Dipper said."I don't remember."

Mabel looked at Dipper. "you don't?"

"Only the beginning." He said."What did I say?"

"Something you didn't mean." Mabel said as she hugged her brother. Yes you did the voice added.

"I still don't know why." Dipper said. "But it's really bugging me." He yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah"

"Nightmares keep you up?"

"Yeah" healing the voice corrected. Dipper uncontrollably walked downstairs and plopped into bed. He didn't care. He was too tired. He'd want to sleep 'till 2 or later. 'Let the true healing commence' The voice said as Dipper drifted asleep.

Dipper woke up feeling insecure. He went to wake up Mabel. He uncovered the blanket. She wasn't there. "Mabel?" Dipper called as he started looking around the room. All of a sudden he seen a pinecone drop in front of the window. "There she is." He said to himself. "M-Mabel?" He called again as he looked out the window. He seen Mabel at Wendy's break place on the roof. She looked angry and hurt. Dipper was already dressed. He decided not to put his hat on today.

He went to her to apologize and tell her. "Mabel I need to tell you something..." Dipper started nervously. 

"Well, I need to tell you something, I'm glad you never wanted me as a sister or twin, because I wish the same thing!" Mabel yelled at Dipper. She did something unexpected, she pushed him off the roof. 'Heal' The voice said, stronger than before. Instead of landing with a thud, the scene changed. This was a dream.

"I just don't get it." Mabel said.

"Maybe he was thinking when he was looking at the ceiling." Stan said.

"No, not that.... how he's pretending to have changed from yesterday. He's obviously faking "

"I know right?" Wendy joined."Before I thought he was changed... but now it's pathetic."

"Yeah Doods, Dipper's been acting real weak lately. Today, I seen him helping a completely random customer. He's like, never done that before!" Soos added. This great niece to great uncle chat had just become a giant conversation. About how Dipper is a terrible person, and was weird and weak. After a few more minutes of talking, Dipper was about to come in. Until he overheard what they were talking about. Dipper was saddened.They were talking about him. He tried to change his attitude to have one nice day, and they talk behind his back.

"This is what you do?!?" Dipper yelled, hurt as he crept through the entrance.

"I try to be the best I can for one day and you go and talk behind my back..." The other's could only see tears in his eyes.

He cried as he left to go upstairs. Dipper was watching all this from a different perspective. This definitely was not how it happened. Something was messing with his dreams. It was at the tip of his tongue. But for some reason, it was like he had some kind of mind-block. The scenes changed and changed. Each showing a false version of a memory. Every time Dipper was the victim. When Dipper woke up he felt vengeful and meschiveous. He woke up, ready to not only seize the day, but force it to be on his side. He held each side of his head. It felt like his memories had been poisoned unnaturally. Which ones were true? Which ones had not been poisoned?

He shut his eyes tight. The voice guided him. 'Don't worry about them.' It said. 'They are no good. You could... teach them a lesson or two, if you want.' 

'they are good.' Dipper's thoughts argued.

'The proof is in your mind. You've ALWAYS been the victim. I will change that for you.'

' I-I have always been the victim? '

'Yes, you haven't noticed?' They did.

The more powerful the voice was, the more familiar it sounded. Dipper was too tempted to trust it. It was a part of him after all. He wore a creepy grin. 'We're gonna have some fun with those jerks.' The voice said. Dipper blinked, his eyes were yellow. He blinked again, They were normal. He couldn't stop smiling. "Where do I start?" He said aloud.


	6. Changing Tactics.

Dipper went downstairs. It was 2 and lunch was already cold. Dipper sat in his seat at the table and put his legs on the table. He stroked his chin and grinned. He was thinking of ways he may be able to get revenge. "Dipper!" Grunkle Stan yelled

"Yes?" Dipper said with an unusual tone in is voice, hoping he will be asked to fix the sink, or fix something he could use.

"I need you to unclog the toilet!"he yelled. 'Great.' he thought. He rolled his eyes and got up to retrieve the plunger from Stan. After doing that chore, Dipper really wanted to get back at him. He always chose Dipper to do chores. Dipper kept his cool though. Dipper sat on the couch sideways. "What to do. What to do." He thought aloud.

"'Bout what?" Mabel asked as she put her head over his. After Mabel retreated her head, Dipper went upstairs saying "None of your business." Mabel followed him, until Dipper closed the door.

"Did you have another nightmare?"she asked. Dipper widened his eyes and went closer to the door.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Uhh you told me this morning on the roof."

"But I didn't get the chance beca-" The voice he usually had changed from normal to angry. "you pushed me off the roof!"

"Dipper, I'd never do something like that to you." She said, trying to comfort him, but was completely confused. 'She's lying.' The voice said. This is when Dipper realizes something random.

"Th-the journal! The journal says to trust no one! That includes me and voices in my head. and other people!" He thought aloud.

"Wait, what?" Mabel asked, seriously confused. "Dipper? What do you mean voices? You are NOT okay. Let me in, it's my bedroom too!"

Dipper opened the door and fell on his bed, hugging the journal. He laughed. Mabel came in very slowly and sat on her bed. Dipper laughed and laughed. 'Stay calm now, a-and remember, you can trust me. o-okay bud?' The voice told him, trying to convince him to stay on his side. Dipper stopped laughing and sat up, shaking his fist in the sky. "You can't tell me nothing now VoIce!" he yelled at the ceiling.

"Uh Dipper?" Mabel asked, frightened and concerned.

Dipper laughed and laughed, he was hysterical. FINE, I guess we'll have to do this the HARD way. the voice yelled in Dipper's mind. Dipper stopped laughing, his mind was cleared as a puff of black smoke exited his mouth. Dipper's eyes widened as he watched the cloud leave through the window. Dipper was breathing heavily and all his memories had been restored. He held his hair. His expression of shock matched Mabel's.

"Dipper?" Mabel said, frozen and disturbed. All Dipper could do was look at Mabel. He owed her a true explanation. The rest of the day had been silent.They had sat on their beds until supper, thinking about what had just happened. It was supper. 'Is Dipper normal again?' Mabel asked herself. What was that black puff? Why did it come out of Dipper's mouth? Is he okay? She then remembered something. Did it have something to do with the nightmares?

As these thoughts ran through her mind, similar thoughts ran through Dipper's. What did the voice mean? Was it the reason why I was going crazy? Was that it? The black smoke? Was it the voice that was... It was messing with his dreams! Dipper slapped his forehead, he had an idea of who could have done this. But he was gone. Left in a cloud of smoke. That's why the voice sounded familiar! The eye, the arm, the dreams, the memories. Everything. The person Dipper had in mind was that flying pyramid guy, Bill. "Mabel." Dipper said to his sister. She looked at him. "Upstairs, now." He said seriously.

Knowing how crazy he had been lately, she didn't want to go. But she did anyways. "Hey, aren't you gonna finish your spaghetti?" Stan yelled as Mabel followed her brother upstairs. Dipper was mumbling stuff while pacing when Mabel got there. 

"Okay Dipper you better tell me what's been going on." She said sternly.

"Bill" he replied. He told her all the evidence he had, and everything he could remember. He guessed Bill just really didn't like his hat. His hat! He looked around the room for his hat.

"Looking for this?" Mabel teased as she handed Dipper his hat. They shared a good, normal laugh together. That night, the nightmares still didn't go away. They weren't memories, so that was good. He slept hugging the journal that night, feeling that he'd need it. But for what? he thought in his mind as he drifted asleep. In the middle of the night Dipper got out of bed and left to go to the washroom. He looked in the mirror. His reflection banged on the glass. Instead of just being angry, it's eyes were yellow and it had sharp teeth. After giving up, lowered it's head and it cried blood and slowly but it's hand to it's lips and said an extremely creepy voice that was still his. 'shhh you wouldn't want to wake wake anyone up... would you?' He looked up at Dipper, with glowing eyes and broke the glass. Dipper woke up screaming, remembering the disturbing nightmare.


	7. Incantations

Dipper was breathing harshly when he woke up. It was midnight... like his dream. He didn't want to, but he really needed to go in the washroom. When he crept into the washroom all was still. He looked in the mirror and... nothing out of the ordinary. Dipper sighed with relief, did his business and thought 'what a strange coincidence.' But when he looked in the mirror afterwards... it was empty.

His breathing accelerated as he shook his head and backed away, falling into the tub with a CRASH. He looked back up into the mirror, it was normal. He was still hallucinating. Dipper and Mabel woke up around the same time today. Dipper got dressed in the washroom while Mabel got the whole bedroom/attic to herself. They went downstairs and enjoyed their breakfast. It was a normal, uneventful day in Gravity Falls. They went outside, Dipper read his journal, Stan was pretty much scamming the customers. Wendy and Soos did their normal jobs, and forgave Dipper when he admitted how he overreacted. Today wasn't boring, but calm enough to be a normal day. Nothing special.

When Dipper was reading, he found many incantations for summoning dangerous beasts and monsters. He never payed them any attention. When would he ever need to summon a dangerous creature anyways? By the time night fell, everyone was ready for bed. That night they watched a movie, and ate popcorn. Boy, was that movie long! The twins fell asleep on the carpet with a fluffy pillows and blankets each. The dreams improved a lot from the night before. He dreamed that he woke up in a foggy forest. He was surrounded by trees, except one opening which he exited with after he picked himself off the ground.

He noticed he was in his pyjamas, and had the journal with him. Once he left the forest he found a foggy field with a circle flattened in the grass. A stone pedestal rose from the centre. He walked up to it, and uncontrollably started flipping through the pages. Until he stopped at one that was about floating eyeballs.

There was a note on that page that said 'Always watching' but in the text it said they were thought to be practically harmless. There was also some crossed out text. The crossed out text became uncrossed as Dipper started to read. Dipper woke up in the living room. What had he just read? He looked in his arms to see the journal where he had left it when he fell asleep. He stretched and cracked his back. 

The floor wasn't too comfy. Dipper woke about an half hour earlier than everyone else. During that half hour, Dipper looked into the journal. He found that the words were still crossed out... but why? Then it hit him. Incantations! In his dream he must've made up some jibberish to 'summon' them in his dream. After the half hour passed, Mabel woke up. Almost identical to Dipper.

After everyone woke up, got dressed and ate breakfast Mabel left to go spend the day with Candi and Grenda. She rushed back in and shut the door shortly afterwards. "Dipper?"Mabel said anxiously. "Can you come here for a sec?" Dipper came by the door nervously. "Look through the spy hole thingy." Mabel said.

When Dipper looked through the glass, there was a giant floating eyeball looking right back at him. "Oh, no." He said in almost a whisper as he backed away from the do


	8. Black Lights and More Secrets

"Why are they here?" Mabel said "And what are they?"

"They're floating eyeballs." Dipper answered as he looked in his journal. "I think they're harmless... just spooky." Dipper looked outside again. They retreated to the forest, still watching. "It says nothing on how to get rid of them in the journal."

"What about that light thingy?"

"The black light!" The twins rushed upstairs to get the black light. 

"Where is it?" Mabel asked.

"Over here" Dipper said, waving the light. Dipper shone the light over the page. "It says pepper makes them go away." Dipper read.

"To the pepper!" Mabel said as they both went downstairs. They searched the cabinets and found some pepper. 

"Is this even enough?" Dipper said, unsure. They took the shaker outside and looked around for the eyes. They were all in shady places, including the forest.

Mabel nudged her brother to go get them. Dipper swallowed hard and walked towards the forest. Dipper put some pepper in his hand, then threw it at the eyes. "Ew" He said as he backed away from the melting eyes. That felt too easy. Dipper went around throwing pepper at the eyes. There were so many. Dipper looked around, not seeing his sister.

"Dip-" Dipper heard Mabel yell before her voice was muffled. It came from the forest. Dipper chased after it.

"Mabel?"Dipper said as he looked around. He seen eyes in the bushes. He chased after them, throwing some pepper. As they melted Mabel came out of the bushes. 

"Thanks" she said.

"What were they doing?"

"Kidnapping me, I guess."

"Do you know why?" Mabel shook her head no. The two headed back to the shack. "That was exciting" Mabel said.

"Yeah." Dipper agreed, a bit nervous. He had yet to tell Mabel about his dream.


	9. Another Dream, Another Creature Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT!

The rest of the day was normal. Mabel got to film one of her guides to life. Dipper just read his journal. Dipper slept uneasy that night. Hoping the floating eyeballs were just a coincidence. That night Dipper dreamed he was in a old tree house. When he got outside, he seen that it was on fire... but the fire was blue. He seen a pedestal. It was in the middle of a triangle that looked like it was burned into the ground.

Dipper went to it and put the book on the pedestal, he flipped the pages all on his own. This is just a test he said to himself as he looked for the most harmless creature he could summon. He stopped on the leprecorn. It literally couldn't get any more harmless. "You can pick one more exciting than that." Said a voice. It was so familiar; it was frustrating not knowing who it was. His arm, by itself, flipped through the pages, looking for something 'exciting'. "Try this one." The voice said. All the words and pictures looked scrambled to him. All but the words he needed to summon it.

"Claptrap!" He thought in the back of his mind. He hadn't played video games in a while. But the voice reminded him of Claptrap.

"No I'm not Clap-Trap!" The voice said, louder and more clearer. "Just read pine tree." Dipper uncontrollably put his finger on the words of the incantation. A green and blue aura surrounded him as he started reading. Dipper woke up as the very last word was read. He was back in the attic. Mabel was sleeping in the bed across. He eventually fell back asleep. When Dipper woke up there was a mirror at the foot of his bed. No reflection. 'Great.' Dipper thought.

There was a clang by the shelf. Dipper grabbed a flashlight and shone it towards the clang. He seen something slip away. He shone it towards the thing. There was nothing there. Dipper shone the light around the room. There was no sign of it. Dipper looked up there were two yellow glowing eyes and they lunged at him before he understood what he seen. Dipper woke up to... Mabel waking him up by jumping on him. "Makeover!" Mabel yelled as Grenda and Candi came out behind her.

"Wha?- AAAAAAAAAAH!" Dipper yelled.


	10. The New Creature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh, put two chapters in one, because.

Dipper had slept most of the day. After he washed up the make up Mabel had put on him, he remembered his dreams. He had to put a stop to this madness going in his mind. ASAP! Dipper started pacing. 'There must be clues.' He thought. 'Mirrors. Yellow eyes. The journals. Blue fire. Was there a pattern? The mirror dreams all connected. Did the last one connect? Were the journal dreams connected?'

"What you pacin' about?" Mabel asked, since Grenda and Candi left.

"The floating eyeballs" Dipper lied. 

Mabel noticed Dipper was upset about something. "Wanna go solve a mystery? That always takes your mind off things." Dipper smiled. Every mystery could be another step closer to who wrote the journals. "Mystery Twins?" He said. "Mystery Twins." Mabel said back, and they both ran downstairs.

Once they left their room one person stood out of the shadows and laughed. It looked like Dipper but... it's eyes were bill's and he was wearing a suit and tie. This wasn't Bill, and was not Dipper. It was like Bipper became it's own being.  
It seen how Mabel and Dipper walked downstairs he wanted to learn how to do the same. Bipper ended up falling down the stairs. "You need help kid?" Stan asked, not noticing Bipper's eyes. Bipper shook his head no. "Good." Stan said as he left to watch tv.   
Bipper grinned creepily. "let's have some fun with this family." He said before following Stan.

He crept towards Stan, making a blue flame appear in his hand. He was focused on Stan... Until he noticed the tv. His eyes grew huge and he put out the flame. He sat on the carpet, close to the tv. "You like this show or something?" Stan asked. He got no reply. Bipper was glued to the tv.

\----

Chapter 11 - Bipper

The twins returned from solving the mystery of the missing pies. As Mabel entered the house, she seen Bipper watching tv. She rushed outside while pushing Dipper. "Dipper" she whispered. "there's another you inside the house."

"There's a what?" Dipper said, confused.

"Another you."

Dipper realized what she'd meant and froze. Was it his reflection? Is that what he'd summoned? He needed to find out. Dipper grabbed his pen from his vest and started clicking it. He sat down on the porch. "We can't let Stan see both of us." He started.

"But he knows about all this paranormal stuff." Mabel said.

"Just in case."

"In case of what?"

Dipper didn't even know why. He just thought it was best for Stan to not know about it."Mabel, we'll only tell him if we need to, k?"

"Mmmmmm....." Mabel looked away, then looked back at Dipper. "k."

"You get whoever's in there to our room wave at me from above then I'll come."

Mabel went inside. "Hey Dipper? Can you come upstairs?"

Bipper jerked his head towards Mabel, he got up and crept closer. He got so close Mabel had to back up. "Okay, sis." it hissed. Mabel rushed past him, then walked up the stairs like she usually would. Once they were both upstairs Mabel locked the door and went to the window. She waved at the real Dipper. He waved back and tiptoed upstairs. Luckily Stan didn't notice. Mabel unlocked the door so Dipper could come in. They locked the door again. Bipper looked back and forth at Dipper and Mabel.

"Ok, who are you and why do you look like my brother!" Mabel half-yelled as Dipper looked through his journal for the page in his dream. He flipped the same number of pages. The page was torn out!

All of a sudden Bipper shot a blue flame at Mabel. He missed, but it was enough of a distraction so he could jump out the window. He landed beside Wendy, who was hanging outside for her break. That was weird because she usually takes her breaks on the roof. Bipper did his best Dipper voice which wasn't hard he sounded like him before. This time he really tried.

"Wendy!" He said frantically

"Woah, what happened?" She asked, concerned.

"There's a shapeshifter or something after me! a-and he had Mabel on his side!" He said perfectly.

"A shapeshifter?" Wendy hated shapeshifters ever since one changed to look like her.

"Hold on Mabel!" Wendy yelled as she ran upstairs. Bipper took this chance to get away.

When Dipper opened the door to chase his look-alike, Wendy jumped on him, pinning him down. "Mabel, run!" Wendy said frantically.

"What? No!" Mabel yelled. 

"Wendy, calm down." Dipper said. 

Wendy was still on him. "Then why are there two of you?"

"We don't know yet." Mabel said.

Wendy got off of Dipper. "Where did he go?" Dipper asked, getting up.

"To town, maybe?" Wendy replied.

"Oh no." The twins said at the same time. 

Bipper strolled into town. He started playing with the blue fire he made from his hands. Some people were giving him weird looks, he glanced back at them and made his eyes red. They'd run away and he'd laugh. He loved this. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." A voice from a dark alley said. Bipper went into the dark alley and time froze. Bill stood in front of him. "You're enjoying yourself... but you don't even know who you are."

Bipper laughed. "Do I need to?"

"Ha ha, I like your carelessness." Bill said. "but aren't you at least curious?" Bipper shrugged. "My name's Bill. Call me when you are." He didn't know how to manipulate this guy. He thought he did. He'd have to watch him more.


	11. A Deal to Seal

Time started again. Bipper didn't care. He hardly noticed it stopped in the first place. "Take 5" he heard someone yell. It was Sherrif Blubs, he and Deputy Durland looked like they were trying to make a movie or something. They had their uniforms in a nearby box. Bipper smiled as he pointed his finger at it. It caught on blue fire. Sherrif Blubs and the deputy noticed and started freaking out. After they put out the fire they walked up to Bipper in their weird costumes. They must've heard him laughing.

"Kid, you've got 1 warning left. I'm surprised I haven't taken you to the station" Bipper shrugged, station? wow, how threatening. Might as well say 'time out corner'

Blubs frowned. "You're coming with me."

"Did I say that out loud?" Bipper said. Durland nodded. "Sneak attack!" Bipper yelled as he threw fire at the ground all around. He escaped as the cops ran around with their pants on fire. Bipper laughed the second he knew he was safe. Soon after, he found his next victim. There was a blonde girl that looked popular. In the back of Bipper's mind he knew she was rich. Bipper imagined the rich girl whining at what he was about to do. He smiled. "Hello." he said to the girl.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna say that back to you" She spat at Bipper.

Bipper smiled at her. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"Just imagining your reaction."

"My wha- AAAAAAHHHH!" she shrieked as Bipper pushed her into a nearby mud puddle. He laughed.

"Ugh!" She shrieked. "I'll sue you, and I'll... I'll-"

"You'll what? Whine about it to your daddy? Or will you gossip about it with your 'friends' if you could even call them that."Bipper said coldly. As Pacifica stormed away, Bipper shouted "Yea, go cry to your fraud family!" "How'd I know that? Meh, who cares." he thought. He looked around for other things to do, until he spotted a water tower. 'Oh, yes' he thought as he made his way towards it. 

A green fire ball flew in the air and was about to hit him, until time stopped. "Getting curious yet?" Bill said as he appeared above. "I'd move out of the way if I were you." He said as he pointed at the fireball.

"No." Bipper said as he took a step back.

"So I heard you like making trouble?" he said.

"What's it to you?" 

"I've got a target... or two for you."

"What do I get out of it?"

"A good laugh... or if you want I could give you... this." He said as he held out a gold triangular medallion. When Bill hung it around Bipper's neck it started to glow. Bipper's eyes did the same.

"Where do I start?" Bipper said.

"Just shake my hand and seal the deal." Bill said as he reached out his hand.


	12. Is this a good, or bad thing?

Dipper and Mabel went into town looking for Bipper. Wendy and Soos came because they would need all the help they could get. "Everyone split up, we'll cover more ground that way."Dipper said. He knew in the back of his mind it wasn't a good idea, he just had a feeling it would be better this way. 

As Dipper walked he looked in his journal for anything to do with copies, or clones. He was still searching when he heard someone cough impatiently. He looked around, it's like everything around him just stopped. He snapped his fingers "you've been the one that's been messing with my mind!" Dipper said accusingly at Bill.

Bill clapped sarcastically. "It's about time." He said. "get it, time?" He said as he gestured to everything. "..." "Geez, tough crowd."

"Why are you here and why are you messing with me?"

"You made me a deal. Technically you are still mine." This freaked Dipper out. Bill continued "And plus, when you find this clone of yours, how do you plan on stopping it? your friends? Ha! Even if he didn't have a fraction of my power, he'd still-"

"Your power?" Dipper interrupted him. Dipper frowned."Where's this page?" Dipper said as he pointed at a torn page.

"The point is, you and your friends would be too weak to handle this copy of you."

"What are you saying here exactly?"

"I want to make a deal, you summon one last thing from the journal for me, and I'll give you enough power for... 7 minutes so you can do whatever... including catch your clone. I promise the journal won't say it's dangerous." Dipper accepted the deal. He had made a split-decision, even though he literally had all the time he needed.

\----------

Mabel followed Dipper and was spying on him. She knew something was definitely still wrong with Dipper. Although he had been looking better, Mabel could sense something was up. She noticed how time froze except for her brother.. and Bill! She hid behind a building. They were talking. Bill was probably trying to make a deal with Dipper. Mabel tried not to laugh. Like Bill thinks Dipper is dumb enough to- her thoughts were interrupted with shock.

They had shaken hands! 

Oh, no Mabel thought as she seen Bill make a green charm from black smoke. As soon as time started again, she ran towards Dipper as he collapsed on his knees, coughing. "Dipper? A-are you okay?" She asked nervously. Dipper got up with green... smoke? yeah smoke coming from his eyes and hands.

"Woah" he said as he examined his hands and got up. "That was a first."

"Huh?" Mabel said. "A first what?"

"The first time a deal payed off." A devilish look took over his face as he ran into town, powered up to find the imposter.

"Dipper, wait!" Mabel yelled after him. Man, Dipper was faster now.

Dipper looked from a dark alley. He seen him. The imposter. He readied a green fireball, and threw it straight at him.


	13. Very minor issues

Time had not started yet. "Your first target is Dipper Pines, second, if you want, Mabel Pines. She's less of a threat, but if you want you can." Bill told Bipper. Bill started time again.

Dipper appeared from almost nowhere and shot green fire balls at Bipper. Bipper had to dodge as he threw... very scary blue fire balls with... purple streaks of lightning? Dipper wasn't expecting to see this. He managed to dodge, the fire balls only singeing his hair. Bipper's hair looked singed too. Weird. Dipper didn't even get close to hitting him... yet. The power surging from both of them boosted all of their abilities. All meaning: all but your ability to think straight. It was throwing and missing back and forth until...

"Dipper!" Mabel called from a distance away. Dipper, like a fool, looked in Mabel's direction and waved. Waved. As Bipper finally hit him with a fireball. They were both knocked away. Mabel was with Wendy and Soos, who broke Dipper's fall. It had been 6 minutes. Dipper got up and was about to run to Bipper, until he fainted. "We need to get him to the shack!" Mabel yelled.

.....

All that was left of Bipper was the medallion that Bill picked up. "So much for that." Bill said as he disappeared from the scene. He was somewhere in the forest now. He looked at journal page marked 'Summoning a being created of once bonded souls.' He and Dipper were not bound anymore. He left. They have to both inhabit the body at the same time. Bill crumpled up the paper and threw it away. Minor issue. Very Minor. I will just have to... replace him maybe. Bill snapped his fingers and was gone to claim his end of the bargain. As Bill and Dipper left, Bipper knew he was safe to cause mayhem around the town. Hey, Bill took the medallion back, so the deal must be off.

\-------------  
Cpater NUMERO 15: but still counts as 13! 

Fetch.

Dipper was sleeping on his bed. After that fall everyone was worried as was watching him twitch, kick and flinch in his sleep. Everyone wondered what he was dreaming about.

Dipper was in the attic, alone. "I've come to claim my end of the bargain." Bill said as he appeared with a cloud of smoke. "Like I promised, the journal will not say the creature you will summon is dangerous."

"Okay so, which one?" Dipper asked, pulling up his journal.

"This one." Bill said as he handed a piece of paper to Dipper. 

"I thought it was gonna be in the journal." Dipper said.

"Nope, the journal will just not say it's dangerous, and if it's not in the journal then it can't say it's dangerous." Bill said.

Dipper examined the paper. "Are these-" He got interrupted. "Dream Hounds? yes, it gets lonely in the mindscape y'know?"

"O-kay....." Dipper said before he began reading. 

Although he knew it was a bad idea, a deal was a deal. He had to keep it. Once he finished reading the incantation, 3 menacing hounds as dark as night appeared in a puff of dark grey smoke. They circled around Dipper until Bill whistled somehow. The hounds sat in front of Bill. "Nice to see ya again guys." Bill said as he pet his dogs. Bill stopped being nice once he remembered Dipper was here. "Fetch" Bill said softly. The hounds raced to Dipper. One bit him on his right leg and he woke up.

"Dipper!" everyone yelled. Mabel gave him a big hug.

Dipper's head pounded. "What happened?" he said.

"You made a deal with Bill" Mabel said.

"I made a deal? oh yeah." He said.

There was a piercing pain in his right leg. When he looked at it, it was bruised. "So what were you dreaming about?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I-pffft yeah I-I can't remember." He lied.

Stan was in his underground study. "Deal with Bill? I told them to stop messing with the paranormal and what do they do? Make a deal with a dream demon. DREAM DEMON!" Stan put his head to his hands. He started looking in the journals. "There needs to some way to make these kids Bill-proof."

 

\--------------

 

"Hehe.... w-where ya taking me?" Bipper said, starting to get nervous.

"Where you'll spend the rest of your summer." said Sherrif Blubs as he got to the station. Durland led Bipper, who was in handcuffs to the cell where he'd wait to go to jail.

"Locked up?" Bipper asked, not liking the idea. How's he supposed to cause havoc from a jail cell?


	14. Bipper Meets His Jail Buddy.

That day Dipper relaxed. "What happened to that duplicate of me?" Dipper asked Mabel. She shrugged.  
\------

"Looks like no one's here to bail you out kid" Blubs told Bipper. "We're going to have to take you to the big house."  
Bipper gulped.

"Fill this in" The desk person told him. It was asking him such personal questions like: What is your name? Specify your gender. What is the date of your birth? Blah Blah Blah. Bipper didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

After guessing a good chunk of the questions he was assigned a cell and cell mates. He was born in the year 1993, right? They made him change his priest clothes to jail clothes, then took him to another room. In this one they took mug shots and finger prints, then they put a thing on his wrist.

They gave him an inmate handbook and threw him into a cell and slammed the door. "Why Dipper Pines, hello" His cell mate said. Bipper was looking down to a short, he assumed, kid with big white hair.

"Did you ask me something?" He asked, confused why he said why.

"No, just saying hi."

"No one else is saying hi... do.. do I know you from somewhere?"

"Dipper Pines, I know you remember me."

"First off... what's a Dipper Pines. Second... am I a Dipper? Someone called me that before... and last thing I feel like I've seen you around town before." All Gideon could do was look at him with a confused expression. He really couldn't remember.

"How'd ya even get in here anyways?" Gideon asked.

Bipper sat next to him on his bed and leaned back "I was having fun with the officers" He said as he made a blue flame appear in his hand. That's when Gideon noticed his eyes. "Bill?" he asked. 

"That triangle guy?" Bipper said. "That guy was so annoying, he just wouldn't let me be. So I disappeared."

This couldn't have been Dipper. "Who are you?" Gideon asked.

Bipper laughed creepily and glared creepily at Gideon. "The person you're trapped here with, Ha!"

"You're insane!"

"Nope. Just optimistic." 

Bipper looked around his cell. There were two other people and an empty top bunk above Gideon's. Bipper laid on it. "Comfy." He said. No one was able to tell if he was being sarcastic. He noticed his leg had some kind of bruise on it. Weird. He didn't remember getting hurt there.

That morning everyone woke up to do a roll call, even Bipper.


	15. Infectious Jaws and Making Plans

It hadn't even been a day and Bipper hated it there. It was so boring. It had been a few hours when Bipper realized something. He had to get out. This place was terrible.

During spare time, Bipper noticed Gideon and the rest of the people in the cell would play patty-cake and talk about their feelings. One of the inmates -a super muscly guy- walked up to him. "Hi my name is Killbone what's yours?" He asked.

"Why such a personal question?" Bipper asked.

"For an invitation for our sharing circle."

"Sharing circle?"

"Gideon says it's good to share information on yourself to others, to earn their trust and friendship."

"Sure I'll join." Bipper said. Killbone clapped his hands then went back to the circle. Gideon was sure softening these guys up.

\--------------

"We should probably find him." Dipper said.

"Definitely." Mabel agreed. "You should take today off though."

"What? Why? I need to find him Mabel. I'm not hurt, I can come." Dipper said, desperately wanting to go. He got up too quickly, then he fainted due to an intense head rush.

Dipper woke in a clearing of a foggy forest. He looked behind him and seen two scary black dogs staring at him and growling. Where was the third one? Where did it go? Dipper ran the opposite direction and the dogs chased him and he felt the intense pain of a bite in his back. He woke to that pain being all too real. He couldn't scream it hurt so much. He could only roll out of bed and hope someone heard the thump. The pain started to stop and only sting a bit. Dipper dragged himself to a mirror, thank goodness his reflection was normal.

He sat up and turned his head to the side to look at his back. There were no bite marks or blood, but there was something that was far worse. A big part of his back-where he felt the bite- was an extremely dark purple and looked like it was rooting in his back. Branching out and growing bigger. Dipper looked at his 'bruise' it was worse than before and looked like it was starting to branch out as well.

Dipper was sweating and breathing hard, and freaking out in general. Those dream hounds must've done something when they bit him... but what? Either way this purple infection this was spreading, and couldn't have been good.  
In bed, his spine tingled as he gritted his teeth and clutched the blanket. The pain was unbearable. He could feel his body fighting this unusual infection, but it seemed it was losing.

\-------

Almost ready... Bill thought to himself. Plan C was working perfectly. The deal that Dipper made Bill a few weeks ago made Dipper special. For Dipper's body was the only one Bill could posses. Gentle leading and nudges didn't work, neither did dream hypnotism... so he could just destroy him and make sure he doesn't mess with any of his plans. 

When summoning someone who he hoped would destroy Dipper didn't work, he used the opportunity to start a new plan... plan C, possessing Dipper using brute force, with the help of some pets. Having a material body is always a plus.

\---------

"I would like to share something." Bipper said waving his hand. He was now a part of the sharing circle.

"What would you like to share?" Gideon asked.

Bipper looked outside the cell to see if any guards were there. Then he started whispering. "The escape plan."


	16. Strings attatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... This Chap made me want to try re-writing this story and my others into the state of writing I am in now, it's truely better, I think....

Mabel came home, unsuccessful on her search for Bipper. She went to the attic and gasped as she seen no one. The sheets were messy. She ran downstairs "Where'd Dipper go?"

"He's still upstairs dude." Wendy said.

"He's not there!"

"What? how?" Wendy said, going upstairs. Dipper was gone.

.....

He could feel it in his spine and most of his back. It branched to the back of his hands, but not the palms. He could feel it on the back of his skull. It was almost devouring him. One of his hands moved uncontrollably and with great pain. He could feel it in his legs and feet. He was forced to gently open the window and silently climb to the roof. The dark purple infection spread to his eyes. Time stopped around him and he was forced to look up. "Rrrraaaaagggh!" He screamed in pain before it spread to his mouth. He could only focus on Bill.

"You're tough Pine Tree... You're hard to persuade. So I'm breaking you, then rebuilding you my way." Bill said. Dipper wanted to ask questions, but couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

Bill laughed hysterically as he possessed Dipper's body. The purple marks sank in the skin, so deep they couldn't be found. Just like Dipper. Dipper could only watch. The dark purple parasite was on him, making him hold himself down. Bill whistled. Only one black dog was left. Bill pet it. He mounted it and got it to run into the town as time started once again.

\---------------------------------------------

"Where did he go?" Soos asked. Everyone was upstairs. They all sat in the attic.

"He could be anywhere." Wendy said.

"When did he even leave?" Stan asked, getting to the attic late. He didn't have time to check on Dipper today, he was busy in his study, still searching for an answer.

\---------------------------------------------

"Like it? All you need to do is shake my hand, then we're practically free. All you need to do is listen to the plan, and in repayment you help me with something." Bipper said as he held out his hand. All the cell mates happily shook his hand, loving his plan. Even if it was a little violent.  
"As long as ya get me outta here." Gideon said.


	17. Breaking Free

Bill rode on his hound, still in Dipper's body. He zoomed to town he got off his dog and attached it to a yellow leash he pulled out of nowhere. He started heading towards the museum. "Hey! Didn't we arrest you already?" Deputy Durland hollered from the other side of the street.

"Ya know what? I think we did." Sheriff Blubs agreed.

Bill got a little closer. "Arrest me? What did I do?"

"You attacked an officer, and last time I checked that was a criminal offence." Sheriff Blubs said. Bill widened his eyes. Was Bipper still alive? How had he disappeared? How hadn't he known? Just another minor issue... what grand, spectacular thing could Bipper do that could change his plans?

\-----------------------

Bipper scratched an incantation into the ground. They were at the outdoor gym. Bipper quietly summoned a being in secrecy. "You guys get the distraction ready, while I talk with my guy." KillBone and the others threw around equipment and got other inmates to fight as Bipper's 'guy' drove through the gates with a giant truck. The doors opened and the four got in, Bipper making a huge poof of smoke as they left.

Bipper was in the driver's seat. One of the inmates let Gideon off his back. "Thanks friend." Gideon said. Everyone started celebrating. Bipper drove into town. He almost ran over some police dudes that were talking to some kid, and almost ran over a group of familiar people. "Why are you directing so much attention to us?" Gideon asked. 

"Don't worry about it, I got this." Bipper replied. He crashed into a bunch of cars parked in the mystery shack's parking lot. "Come in." Bipper said as he led his cell mates into the shack. After they all went in, the truck continued driving, leaving the police not too far behind it.

\------------------------------

A truck almost ran over Bill. "To the Police car!" Durland shouted as he and Blubs ran to the car and began their chase after the truck. Bill looked at the truck that was driving away in the distance. That could've ended badly Before Bill knew it, Dipper took over again. "GGRRRRAAAAAGH" Dipper screamed in pain.

Even though he got a few stares, he commanded the dog to let him ride it... and, surprisingly, it listened. Dipper, with great pain began to ride back to the shack to warn the others.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Is that Dipper?" Wendy pointed out. They were all about to split up and search for him, but there was no need for a search. Dipper stopped right in front of the group and got whipped off the giant dog.

"Dipper!" Pretty much everyone said.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked.

"What's up with the dog?" Soos asked.

Stan gently put a crown of garlic on Dipper's head, hoping somehow it would drive Bill away. Hey, he'd try almost anything now to protect his great niece and nephew. Dipper struggled to get up. Mabel noticed the dark stuff beneath Dipper's skin on his hands as she was helping him up. Dipper closed his eyes and put his hands to his head. With a sudden burst of adrenaline he got up and held Mabel's shoulders and said. "Go to the shack!" He looked at the others. "All of you!"

"What?" Mabel asked.

"B-Bill a-a-a-and..... " Dipper's voice died down as he collapsed.

He whistled and the dog scooped him up. Dipper's eyes were yellow. "I'd listen to the lil' pine tree if I were you." Bill laughed as he rode away on the beastly dog. He'd need a certain weapon before he got to the Pines family. It would completely crush him.


	18. Surrounded

Mabel tried to chase after Bill, but Grenda held her down. "Mabel, maybe he was trying to, like tell us something." Soos said.

"Yeah, we should probably get to the shack" Wendy said. 

Stan was focusing. What should they do? "Half of us go get Bill the other half go to the shack." He finally said.

Mabel broke free and started following Bill. "Soos, you and Mabel's friends check the shack" Stan said as he ran after Mabel with Wendy.

\---------------------------------------------

Soos, Candi and Grenda entered the shack. They were greeted by some super tough looking guys. "Sup dogs." Soos said. 

Bipper came out from behind one of the guys. "Hello, big guy and company."

"Wait, what?" Grenda said.

"But, we just seen you leave." Candi said.

"Well, I didn't and I'm here now." Bipper said.

"Woah, are you that shapeshifter dude?"

"No, I'm me." Bipper said.

Soos and the two girls gave him a confused look. "Either way, we're taking your shack." Gideon said. One of the tough looking guys blocked the exit.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:::;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;::;::::::::;

Mabel, Wendy and Stan almost lost Bill, until they seem him come out of Gravity Falls' history museum."Give me back my brother!" Mabel yelled. Bill laughed. 

"Give us back my great nephew, you triangular demon!" Stan yelled.

"Don't worry, you won't even remember Dipper was even a person soon enough." Bill said, pointing the memory eraser at them.

"Run!" Wendy yelled.

Bill laughed as he quickly caught up to them on his dog. He ended up chasing them to the shack.

When they opened the door someone was in the way. When they moved over Bipper and Gideon were standing next to each other and Soos, Candi and Grenda were tied up on the floor. "How nice of you to join us Mabel, and company." Wendy shut the door so Bill couldn't get in.

"Run!" Mabel yelled.

"But Bill is just outside." Wendy pointed out. 

They were surrounded.


	19. Flipping the script

Bang

Bill's wolf was trying to break the door down. "I finally win!" Gideon cheered, not noticing the bang. He snapped his fingers and his former cell mates grabbed and tied up Stan Wendy and Mabel.

"Ya forgot one." Gideon said pointing at Bipper.

They grabbed Bipper. "H-Hey I thought we had a deal!?" Bipper said in a voice that had a bit more Dipper to it than Bill.

"I don't recall." Gideon said.

They tied Bipper up and threw him with the others. "The deal stated after we got out of there, you'd help me with something of my choosing, and you shook on it." Bipper said as his body played the flashback of them making the deal.

"Like I said, I don't recall... and what is that awful noise?"

Bang!

"Uh, I think it's the door." Killbone said before it came crashing down. The wolf walked in beside Bill.

Bill laughed. "Nice to see you practically did my work for me." Bill's gaze drifted to Bipper's. "I see you found a bonus present for me." Bill started up the memory erasing gun. He laughed.

"But... but... What?!" Gideon said confused.

Bill lowered the gun. "You're confused. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain... but that guy," Bill pointed at Bipper. "That guy is a clone I created... well Dipper created after doing a spell for me."

"Dipper was doing spells for you?" Mabel asked.

Ignoring her question Bill went on. "Pine Tree almost listened to reason after I replaced a few of his memories... but then shooting star here had to foil my plans!" Bill gestured to Mabel.

"Woah, woah, woah. So that's why Dipper was acting weird? you were brainwashing him?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Bill said briefly.

"After trying the psychological way and failing... I decided to change him physically. You see my wolf here can travel through dreams, like me. I decided instead of breaking into your home and starting a ruckus, I'd quietly slip my pets into his dreams. Then after one bite, they have control over his every limb making him weak. Easy to possess."

"Bill I will not have ya ruin my plans, just for Dipper's body! I wanted to be able to see the fear in all the pines family! not including my Mabel, of course." Gideon yelled. 

"Jeez, kid calm down. You'll get to have your revenge on the kid, as soon as I... I... I... I..." Bill stared at nothing and his blood pressure accelerated. He dropped the memory gun. Everything went black and white around the group of people.

"Gideon, we did not sign up for this!" The former inmates said as they all ran out.

"Get back here!" Gideon yelled.

Everyone stared at Dipper. Bill was shocked to see he was pushed out out of Dipper's body.

The dark purple infection spewed out of Dipper's finger tips, creating one scythe and a 2nd dog. The infection scarred his eyes, he was able to see, but his eye sockets looked dark purple. The bags under his eyes were still there. "You will not hurt my family without going through us." Dipper said.


	20. The beggining of...

Dipper pet one of the dogs. It circled him and became a black armoured cloak. He readied his scythe, preparing for what Bill might do. Bill floated to the ground. He sat down and lifted his head with his arm. Dipper cut the ropes that held his family, friends oh, and Bipper. Bill's body played a bunch of memories, like he was revising his plan.

This can't be right. He planned this for years. Everything. Every single little thing. Although sometimes his plans didn't go accordingly... he planned what he'd do then. He wasn't prepared for this. He then realized something. Everyone was staring at him. He turned red. "You have destroyed my plans, and somehow managed to leave the path I've created for you and led through almost since birth." Bill turned back to normal.

The memory that was in one of Dipper's dreams played on Bill. "Yes!" Little Dipper cheered as he just won a game. "No fair" Little Mabel said as she threw the controller on the ground. "Come on Miss Kitty, let's get you some sparkles. Everything went black and white. Bill appeared. "Oh Pine tree, I can read your tiny little mind like an open boo-woah!" Bill got sucked into Dipper. Bill possessed Dipper. He was sneezed out as he was processing what had happened. He slipped away as a shadow before he was seen.

"That's when I noticed you were one of few people I could possess. That changed everything." Bill said, still stunned. "I didn't think possessing you would sap my energy."

"What are y'all talking about? All I wanted to do was take my revenge on the pines family! Not ta talk about Bill's master plan!" Gideon said. Bill snapped back to reality. (or whatever he calls it)

"You've ruined everything I ever worked for, you know how hard it is to track down someone I can posses?" Bill shouted at Dipper. Everyone was watching Bill.

"Why are we still here?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know... but you should probably run." Dipper replied. Everyone ran out of the shack... all but 3. "Mabel, I said run!" Dipper said. 

"I'm not leaving you Dipper." Mabel said.

"Yeah!" Bipper said.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Dipper asked. Bipper shrugged. 

"'C'mon let's show this illuminacho who not to mess with." Mabel said. Bill turned red and grew bigger.

Dipper readied his scythe and the last wolf was ready to attack. He turned the wolf against Bill. Bipper readied his fireballs and Mabel grabbed her grappling hook. A great battle would soon begin.

Dipper pointed to Mabel's grappling hook and the last dog possessed it. "So you can hit him." He told Mabel. The room around them disappeared and a room that was blue appeared.

"Mabel is still in there!" Wendy said, panicked. 

"What?!" Stan yelled as he tried to open the door. He fell back in a failed attempt to open it.

"Let me try." Soos said. The door was stuck. "It won't open!" He said.

What could they do? Mabel was stuck in there with Bill, Bipper and... they couldn't believe that was Dipper.


	21. The Battle

The playing field had changed. Everyone readied their weapons. "Your days of malevolence are over Bill!" Dipper yelled.

"Yeah!" Mabel agreed.  
"Yeah!" Bipper echoed.

"Why are you on their side?" Bill asked angrily.

"You're annoying and I hate you." Bipper replied.

"Thanks for being honest." Bill responded sarcastically. Dipper ran up to Bill and swung his scythe at him, hitting his eye. "AAAAHGGGHHHH!!!" Bill screamed. "Mother F#%*er that hurt!" Bill's eye was red as Dipper ripped the scythe out of his eye. Bill was rubbing his eye as Bipper and Mabel fired their weapons. "Hey hey hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Bill whined.

"You think I was ready when you possessed my body?" Dipper said angrily. Black, almost holographic wings sprouted from behind him. They were a part of his robe. Bill flew up in the air, turning red as fireballs appeared in his hands.

"You pathetic humans think you can defeat me?!" Bill roared as black vines sprouted from the ground at the flick of his wrist.

They started grabbing the trio of, 'twins'. Dipper chopped up the vines that came at him. Mabel's long-range grappling hook was no match for the short-ranged vines. Neither were Bipper's flames once they got close enough to his hands. Dipper ran towards them and sliced the vines off of them with his scythe.

Dipper growled as he flew straight at Bill. He swung the scythe as hard as he could into Bill's eye. The scythe and Dipper's wings shattered into a million pieces as Bill was defeated. "Dipper!" Mabel yelled as they came back to reality. Dipper fell onto a stack of boxes.

Stan busted open the door. "Kids!" He shouted happily as he went to see Mabel, who was standing next to a bunch of boxes.

"Ouch...." Dipper moaned as he rubbed his elbow. "I hit my funny bone." Mabel hugged Dipper. "You're back." She said as a tear ran down her face. Stan joined the hug. Eventually Wendy and Soos did too. "Ahem." Bipper coughed. Everyone looked at him.  
He started talking in a voice kinda like Dipper's. "Um, Is there... uh y'know... room for me? uh, there? maybe?" 

Dipper, happy Bipper helped, held his arms out invitingly. Bipper joined the group hug. "Rest now, but beware for... he he... I'm still always watching." Bill's voice echoed through Dipper's mind.

Everyone pulled out of the hug. "So... what now?" Dipper asked.


	22. What happens next [epilogue]

After defeating Bill, or at least 'till next summer. Bipper lived with the twins' Grunkle Stan. Bipper learned what it is to be human, what common courtesy is and what right from wrong is. The police eventually 'found' 'Bipper'. Or at least that's what they think. Stan, not wanting to have trouble with the cops, handed over a photocopy of Bipper.

(Watch the episode double dipper to understand.)

Stan also explained he was taking care of 4 twins. 3 of which were boys and had similar names, oh and Mabel. Surprisingly the cops bought it. The twins' and Bipper solved mysteries together. Bipper eventually became someone they could trust. Bipper hated being apart of Bill. Part dream demon. He never used his powers. In fear they'd make him like Bill. Claiming to be completely good now, Bipper is still mischievous and will steal if and when necessary. When Mabel and Dipper had to leave for school Bipper cried. He didn't want them to leave.

As the twins' left Bipper watched t.v with his Grunkle. (not exactly his but he still calls him that.) He eventually made friends, and began a normal life. With the occasional mystery hunt of course. He ended up marrying a girl named Clover, one of his friends. His dream became to one day run the shack, heh after Soos of course.

With this he was happy. Even if the twins' wouldn't return for years. Occasionally he'd get the 'I'm always watching' in his mind. Guess that's just a part of being the enemy of that one eyed nacho.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/AaeOvkWAW5o  
> MADAYA WHEELER IS AN AMAZING PERSON FOR MAKING THIS READING, so if you don't want to read this fanfic, you can listen :3


End file.
